Goode Highschool
by LordStar016
Summary: Percy Jackson is the schools Golden Boy and Annabeth Chase is the school nerd. What happens when the two fall in love and uncover a threat and help to save the lives of a Homeless Shelter. Includes Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper, and others. I do not own PJO or HOH i do own some OCs in here tho. Rated T for some sexual content and harsh violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1: High School

Annabeth Prov

"ANNABETH WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" my step mom Susan yelled. I get up and get dressed and head down stairs. "Morning sleepy head." said Susan. "Morning." i said in repsonse.

I walked outside with my stuff and waited for my best friends Thalia and Piper to pick me up. When they got here i got in the back. "So Annie did you sleep well?" asked Thalia. I glared at her and replied "Yes i did and don't call me Annie." We continued to chat until we finally pulled into the school parking lot.

We got out and walked in. We went to are lockers and of all people to show up the bitches of school show up. Drew Tanaka, Reyna and there leader the big bitch herself Calypso. "Well if it isn't the whores of Goode High tell me still trying to get Jason's attention?" asked Reyna who was talking to Piper. "Well if it isn't the bitches of Goode High tell me still trying to get there attention as well?" replied Thalia.

The others just pouted and walked away. We walked to class and i sat down in the empty seat beside Thalia and Piper. Then they entered the class the Golden Trio of Goode High.

Jason Grace Thalia's brother and football captain. Nico Di Angelo a guy who likes black ALOT sometimes people think he's emo but he's still a rebel and girls think he's hot so yea. Then theres Percy Jackson my old best friend he's captain of the swim team and also a nice guy but we have not spoken much after 8th grade.

I saw Piper stare at Jason and Thalia at Nico. Those two have obvious crushes on them. Of course they never talk much only Jason and Thalia talk sometimes.

"Mr Jackson , Mr Grace and Mr Di Angelo is there a problem?" asked are homeroom teacher Mr. Walker. The boys shook there heads and decided to sit down in the most jaw dropping spots ever.

Jason sat down next to Piper who blushed a little. Nico sat down in front of Thalia and Percy sat down behind me. Ok il admit i used to have a small crush on him back in 6th grade and i kinda still do but only a little.

After homeroom i was walking to first period when i bumped into someone and made them drop there things as mine fell to. "Oh my gods I'm so sorry." i said while trying to pick up my things. "Its fine Annabeth." said a cute dark voice. I looked up to see Percy Jackson.

Percy Prov

I can't believe it i walk around and bump into my biggest crush ever. Annabeth Chase. "Oh my gods I'm so sorry." said a worried Annabeth. I smiled and replied "Its fine Annabeth." She suddenly froze and looked up at me.

"Oh hello Percy…" said a shy Annabeth. I couldn't help but smile at my old best friend. Sure i have had a crush on her ever seance 6th grade but i never had the guts to ask. "Why so shy Chase?" i asked. She glared and picked up her books. "Annabeth I'm sorry that we have not talked in a long time." I said while rubbing my back. "Yea its fine Percy people grow apart now i have to get to class." she said and walked away.

I felt so stupid and so confused and i decided to head to class before i could enter tho my shirt was pulled by someone. "Hello there Percy Bear." said the person. I knew who it was and i cursed silently. I turned to see Calypso. "What do you want Calypso?" i asked. She smirked and said "I want you Percy." I sighed Calypso has been after me seance 8th Grade and she still is. "Look Calypso i don't want to date right now." i replied. "Oh but you will be mine i promise you." replied Calypso before she walked away.

At lunch i was heading towards my friends when i saw something i didn't like. Luke Castellan , Ethan Nakamura , and two other guys were messing with a boy named Robbie. Robbie wore a black Leather jacket a ring he whore a hood and some ripped jeans.

I set my tray down and walked over to them. "Come on freak are you going to fight back?" asked Luke. Robbie just looked at them with pain but not fear. "I..dont..fear..you.." replied a tired Robbie. Luke was about to hit him when i grabbed his hand. "Stop it Luke." I said firmly. "Jackson stay out of this." growled Luke.

I pushed Luke away saying if he messed with Robbie again id report him. "This isn't over Jackson count on it." replied Luke.

After Luke and his gang left i turned to see Robbie was gone. I shrugged and walked over to my pals table.

Robbie Prov

I ran away after Percy distracted Luke and his gang. I ran outside and went to my secret corner. I didn't cry I just took out my knife and began to cut my arm. I thought about what they did and how I just took it.

After a while of cutting and calming down i headed back to class.

Hey guys i hoped you injured this chapter i really like this story idea and how i hope you guys like it to.


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up and Guitar Player

Annabeth Prov

I sat down with Piper and Thalia at lunch. "Oh my gosh i can't believe it!" said a surprised Piper. "What is it Piper?" i asked. "Oh its nothing its just i got us tickets to One Direction concert front row seats this Friday." Piper smirked while are friends Silena Beauregard and Katie Gardner squealed.

Sure me and Thalia like One Direction but were not like them. Piper said she got us six tickets one for me one for Thalia one for Piper one for Silena one for Kaite and one for are friend Juniper.

When school was over we were walking to Thalia's car when suddenly a boy ran into Piper. "Ow sorry i didn't look were i was looking." said Piper but the boy had something in his hand he looked like he was running from someone. He just got up and ran off into the street.

When Piper dropped me off at my house i was surprised to see my brothers Bobby and Matthew run out and give me a hug. "Hi Annie we missed you!" said Bobby. I laughed and ruffled his hair and said "Don't call me Annie and also i missed you guys to."

We walked in and i unpacked and did my homework that was easy. I went in my room and laid on my bed and read a book. After 10 minutes of reading my phone rang. I answered it and when i did i heard Thalia yelling at Jason to get out of her room.

"Hey Annie." said Thalia. "Hey Thals and don't call me Annie." i replied. "Fine but hey did you see the news?" asked Thalia. "No i didn't why whats wrong?" i asked. "Well it seems that your little brothers are on it and well it says there school had a break in." said Thalia.

I didn't even wait for her to say anything else and i ran down the hall and burst into Bobby and Matthews room. The twins looked at me and released that i found out.

"I guess big sis found out about school." said Bobby. I hugged then tight and asked what happened. They told me that some man broke in the school and tried to get a paper. The man was drunk. The police got there and took him away. So everything seemed fine.

The next morning i got up and decided to walk to school. I was walking alone when suddenly i heard a person run up behind me. I turned to see Percy Jackson. "Hey Annabeth." said Percy. "Hello Seaweed Brain." i replied using his old nickname. "Hey i just realized i missed you calling me that." said Percy. When he said that i blushed.

We talked and kept walking when Percy asked me a question i nearly fainted at. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I started to blush a little and i choked out the words "No i don't." He looked surprised. "Im surprised that Miss Annabeth Chase dosnt have a boyfriend." said Percy.

We continued to walk and talk until school was in sight. "Well il see you around Annie." he said. "Don't call me Annie." i replied. He chuckled and pecked my cheek and ran off. I stood there confused and blushing like crazy. When i regained control i walked over to Thalia and Piper who were giving me smirks. "Did i just see Kelp Head give Annie a kiss?" asked Thalia. "Don't call me Annie and it was on the cheek and i am so confused." i replied.

We continued to class and when we walked in Percy was sitting next to me. He smiled and winked at me and i blushed before smacking his arm. We began to talk again until Calypso had to walk in. "Hey Percy." she smiled at him and glared at me. "Hello Calypso if you don't mind i would like to continue chatting with Annabeth." replied Percy which made me blush a little. "_Dang he's so sweet and handsome and his body is…ANNABETH SNAP OUT OF IT!" _I thought to myself. Calypso huffed and walked away.

At Lunch i was extra surprised when Percy , Nico , Jason and there friends Grover Underwood Junpier's boyfriend Travis and Conner Stoll and Charles Beckendorf but we just call him Beck came to sit with us. The whole lunch room was shocked.

Piper and Jason started to talk finally and Nico and Thalia struck up a conversation. Silena started talking with Beck and Travis started to talk to Kaite. Conner was busy chatting with a girl and Percy and i started to chat as well.

After lunch I headed to Music class. I was usually the first one there but this time i wasn't. I saw a boy with a leather jacket and brown messy hair and blue eyes on stage playing the guitar. Ok there are a lot of people in this school who could tell you that the 3 best guitar players in this school are Percy , Jason and Luke but this kid beats Luke and Jason.

He was doing a perfect solo and when he was done i clapped. He froze and looked up to see me and he blushed from embarrasement. "Hey who are you?" i asked. "Im…Robbie…" I remembered him he was a quite boy usually picked on a lot. "That was very good Robbie you should try out for The Warriors." I told him. The Warriors were one of the best bands in school Percy, Jason, Nico, Leo and Beck were in it.

After music class i told Percy about Robbie. Percy was surprised and he and i followed Robbie after school to talk to him. He was at the music room and he had his guitar out. "Hey man." said Percy. Robbie quickly turned around and got a shocked look. "Hello..i..i thought no one was still here." said Robbie.

Percy and i asked him to play for us. When he was done Percy asked him to join his band. Robbie agreed but was still nervous. I was happy for him.

When it was finally Friday me and the girls drove to the concert place. When we got are seats we were not happy to see Calypso , Reyna, and Drew sitting in the front not to far from us. Juniper gasped and pointed to Grover who was on stage behind the curtains.

The announcer came out and yelled "YO WHATS UP PEOPLE!" the crowd screamed. "Alright i know you guys came to see One Direction and you will but first we have a surprise." said the announcer. "Opening for One Direction is Goode Highs very own THE WARRIORS!" yelled the announcer. The girls and i shocked but still yelled most people yelled YAY or AWSOME! The Band came on stage and i was about to here some awesome music.

Chapter 2 i hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Concert

**Annabeth Prov**

We watched as they got on stage. Percy was in front with his guitar and microphone. Jason was not to far beside him with his guitar and mic and people gasped as they saw Robbie on Percy's left with his guitar and mic. Beck was at the keyboard and Leo was with the drums while Nico had his guitar in the back.

"YO YO YO WHATS UP NEW YORK!" yelled Percy. The fans screamed loudly. "Alright today were gone play Hero by Skillet!" yelled Percy. The fans went nuts.

*Percy:Normal Robbie:**Bold **Jason:_Italics*_

Robbie started with is guitar and Leo added the drums. Then all had begun using there guitars.

"Im just step away i just path away."

"Losing my faith today."

_"Were falling of the edge today."_

**"I am just a man not super hero man."**

_"Im not super hero man."_

"Someone save me from the hay."

**"Its just another war just another family chore."**

_"Im falling from my faith today."_

"Just a step from the edge just another day in world we live."

**"I NEED A HERO! to save me now."**

"I need a hero."

_"To save me now."_

"I need a hero to save my life a hero save me."

_"Just in time."_

**"Iv got to fight today to live another day speaking my mind today."**

_"My voice will be heard today."_

"Iv got to make a stand but I'm just a man."

_"Im not super hero man."_

**"NO VOICE WILL BE HEARD TODAY!"**

"Its just another war just another family chore."

_"My voice will be heard today."_

**"Its just another kill."**

"The countdown begins to destroy us now."

**"I need a hero to save me now."**

"I need hero."

_"To save me now."_

**"I need hero to save my life a hero save me."**

_"Just in time."_

"I need a hero to save my life i need a hero just in time."

"Save me just in time."

"Save me just in time."

_"Who's gone fight for whats right who's gone help us survive who's gone fight for the weak who's gone make them believe."_

**"I have a hero living in me."**

**"Iv got to fight for whats right today I'm speaking my mind and if it kills me tonight."**

_"I will be ready die."_

"A heroes not afraid to give his life a heroes gone save me just in time."

*the drum rolls*

**"I need a hero to save me now i need a hero."**

_**"**__To save me now."_

"I need a hero to save my life a hero save me."

_"Just in time."_

**"I need a hero who's gone fight for whats right who's gona help survive."**

**"**I need a hero i need a hero."

**"I NEED A HERO!"**

when they finished the crowd went nuts they realy did a awesome job and i noticed all of the band members patting Robbie on the back. "THANK YOU EVERY BODY!" yelled Percy before the left behind stage.

After One Direction sang there songs we all headed home and we all went to bed it was a great day and it had really awesome music.

Ok there it is Chapter 3 please don't hate me for using that song.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight and Love

**Percy Prov**

I can't believe we played in front of all those people. Robbie was a master at the guitar and the gang welcomed him with open arms. I couldn't get Annabeth out of my mind no matter how hard i tried her beautiful grey eyes and her princess curls and her nice slick lips and her nice bod.."PERCY JACKSON!" yelled Nico and that brought me out of my trance.

"Ow Death Breath that hurt my ears." i replied and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Well we couldn't get your attention." said Nico."Yea Perce you were in a trance of some sort." said Grover.

"I know what he was thinking about he was thinking about Annabeth." said Jason with a smirk. I started blushing and hit Jason's shoulder. "Dude just ask her out." said Conner. "Its not that easy Conner." I told him.

Later after they guys left i saw a note in the mail. "_Percy meet me at Central Park at 11:00am." -Robbie. _That shocked me big time. I checked the clock and it was almost 11:00am. I ran to Central park and sure enough Robbie was sitting on the bench staring off into space.

"Hey Robbie." i said. He slowly turned his head at me and i noticed he had a huge black eye and several bruises on his face. "Did Luke get you?" i asked him. He shook his head. "Thats what i need to talk to you about.

**Piper Prov**

**1 day earlier**

"Piper i know he likes you." said Thalia. I have had a crush on her brother Jason seance 7th grade and she keeps saying he likes me to. "I don't know Thalia i mean i don't want to be hurt." i said. "Trust me Piper if he hurts you i will beat the shit out of him." said Thalia. Annabeth was just starring off into space. "Annie snap out of it." said Thalia. Annabeth didn't even blink but she kept smiling. I knew what she was thinking about.

"Annabeth come on." i said while shaking her. She suddenly came back. "Huh what were we talking about?" replied Annabeth. Me and Thalia laughed. "What?" asked Annabeth. "We know you were thinking about Percy." i said. She blushed and she slapped my shoulder. "Shut up." she said. Well not long after that the others left and i was just walking to the store when suddenly it happened.

"Hey there pretty lady." said a man who looked like he was in collage or a senior. He took a step forward and i took a step back. "Oh don't be afraid you just very pretty sexy." said the man. I started to freak out in my mind. Suddenly 2 other guys came out behind me.

The leader grabbed me and began to try to take my shirt off. I screamed and struggled but they kept holding me and kept trying to take my clothes off. I screamed and they had just opened my pants when suddenly a man punched the leader and grabbed the other two and ripped them off me.

The man had a leather jacket and brown hair. "Well if it isn't the little hero wimp." said the leader. I didn't stay around after that i ran grabbed my bags and ran as fast as i could to get home.

When i got home shut the door locked it and ran into my room and cried. I was about to call Annabeth and Thalia when someone knocked on my door really hard. "PIPER ARE YOU IN THERE!" yelled Jason.

I unlocked the door and opened it and i was suddenly hugged. He was crying and so was I. "Im so sorry Piper i heard your screams and i saw what they were doing but before i could get you a man came in and ripped them off you and you ran."

I began to blush and i kept hugging him and i can't believe what we did next. I looked into his blue eyes and he started to lean in and so did I. The next thing i knew we were kissing a nice passionate kiss that lasted 10 seconds before he pulled away.

"Wow." said Jason. "Wow." i said as well. We both chuckled and he held me in his arms for a while more and i felt completely safe. "So are we a couple now?" i asked and he laughed and kissed me. " I would like to be." he said and I replied "Id like that to." He stayed at my house and we kept each other company and i must say i in joyed it very much.

**Percy Prov**

I sat with Robbie and he was telling me about what happened yesterday. "I was walking around to go to my home when i saw Piper." he said. I nodded my head Piper had said that some people tried to rape her but a man saved her. "Well i saw who she was talking to and i began to run as fast i could to catch up to her." said Robbie.

"When i got there they were trying to rape her and i punched the leader in the face and ripped the other two off her." said Robbie. That answered the question to who saved Piper.

"Well she ran and they beat me and cut me and stabbed me and beat me wit poles." said Robbie. I then felt anger in me and understood now why he was always alert.

"Robbie how did you know those guys?" i asked. He sighed and then looked up at me. "Those guys are the sons of the land owner Mr. Cinder." he said and i knew who he was he owned a lot of property. "Well my home and others home is owned by his property and the sons say i have to pay them $200 dollars every 3 months or else they would tell there dad to destroy my home." replied Robbie.

I was shocked i mean how could someone be allowed to beat someone and nearly kill him and threaten to blow his house away. I understood why he was a loner. "But how do you get the money?" i ask. He sighed and looked up at me. "I work a job and look for change and sometimes i..i….i rob people." he said I didn't even act surprised cause i had known that he was a robber only small things lie wallets.

"I need your help to..to…to get them off me." said Robbie. "Il help you we all will man we will get threw this." i said to him and he nodded and left.

I walked home and when i got home i went to bed.

**Robbie Prov**

I walked into my room and went into the closet and checked if everything was there. I had a sword a m16 rifle and a pistol and i had a bunch of knives and a machete. I nodded and shut the door.

I walked down the halls of the Homeless shelter and i knew i had to save my home this place was my home.

I walked into a room where my friend JJ was reading. "Hey Robbie." he said. I nodded and walked in. "JJ i got some friends that can help us get Mr. Cinder off are back." i said and he began to smile. "Thats great Robbie but you do know…that Kronos won't be happy…" he said. I sighed and i knew that Kronos won't back down and that id have to do something unthinkable to get him off are backs but i would do it if it meant my home would live.

I went back to bed and grabbed a bag and opened it and looked at a picture of me a girl and 4 adults. I held back tears and put the picture away and fell asleep

**Hey one of my favorite chapters why mysteries and problems and also JASPER! please review**


	5. Chapter 5: Murder and Brothers

**Thalia Prov**

It was 1 week seance Piper was assaulted and she couldn't press charges because some stupid fact cause there was no evidence. So we learned Robbie saved Piper and other things.

I was sitting on my bed when i heard someone yelling outside. I looked out the window to see Rachel Dare a nice girl and a old friend of ares getting getting bullied by Drew.

I ran outside and ran over to Drew and Rachel. "RED your not going to be anything." said Drew who was kicking Rachel's bag around. "Hey bitch leave Rachel alone." i yelled at her.

Drew spun around and smirked when she saw me. "Well if it isn't Miss Goth herself tell me did Nico take you backstage to meet One Direction after he played?" asked Drew.

I froze Nico didn't let me meet One Direction let alone take me backstage. I felt anger boil inside me. "Thats what i thought now I'm going to leave you two bitches mopping in your sorrow.

Drew walked away after that and i helped Rachel and she left. I took a walk i was very upset. I mean Jason and Piper made it official and Silena is dating Beck.

I kept walking until i walked down a very very poor looking street. Every house here was run down or falling apart and some didn't even have roofs. I saw a bunch of families talking and they didn't look so good.

They all seemed happy still and i wondered how can they be happy when they have so little and are most likely to lose any homes or jobs they had? I kept walking until in the middle part of the street there stood a run down building. "Welcome to Goode Homeless Shelter." read a sign.

I walked into the run down building and i saw little girls and boys some teens and all of them looked sick or beaten up or cut. But they still looked happy. I then saw something that made me freeze in my tracks.

I saw Robbie walking with 4 little kids. 2 of them had to be around 5 or 6 the other one had to be 3 and he carried a baby in his arms. "Robbie your so nice to us." said the little girl. "Yea your very cool by helping use get money to keep are home alive." said the boy.

"You kids are so sweet now take little Dara and go play." said Robbie handing the boy the baby. When the kids left he walked into a room and i peaked inside and i knew this was his room. He was homeless and this was his home.

I ran out of the Shelter and ran home. It took me awhile to process things but i understood. Robbie was homeless and he needs money to keep the shelter alive.

**Robbie Prov**

I walked into the ally way and kept walking. Then they came out. Mark, Walter, and Rickey. "If it isn't the little shrimp Robbie." said Rickey. "Look Rickey I have your $200 right here." i said while holding a bag up.

He chuckled and i was puzzled and i saw Mark holding a Knife and Walter holding a Metal Bat. "Robbie due to you ruining that little incident we raised your fee to $300." said Rickey. I boiled with rage but thought about the last time i didn't bring enough.

"No no no you can't i didn't know thats not fair." i said while Rickey pulled out his knife. "Oh but we gave you time and you didn't deliver come on boys lets teach him a lesson." said Rickey. I didn't have a choice. I quickly dropped my bag and pulled out a machete. Surprised the boys moved away a little before Rickey said something. "Well well well he brought a weapon he's just like his brother to bad we gutted him like a fish." said Rickey.

That made me explode. I charged at a surprised Mark and slashed. Then Walter hit me with his bat but i jabbed. Then i turned to a scared Rickey and charged. Rickey brought his knife into my side before i slashed him and stabbed him. I put the machete and took my bag and ran.

**Precy Prov**

I was just walking around town when i ran into Robbie. He was bleeding from his side badly and crying. I took him to the Homeless Shelter. "Robbie what happened to you?" I asked him. He just held up a bag full of $200 dollars. "They didn't take it?" i asked surprised. He nodded.

"Percy because i ruined them trying to rape Piper they raised the fee to $300." he said. I felt enraged just because he saved my friend he gets beat up. "Well we can get $100 more dollars in time." I said. He shook his head and looked up at me with tears running down his eyes.

"Percy..they..tried to hurt me and i…i brought a machete and….i..i..i killed them." said a broken Robbie. I froze i was sitting talking to a murderer i mean Robbie robbed some people but it was just stupid wallets or stuff like that but this was extreme.

"Why did you do it." i asked even tho it was a dumb question i knew the answer they tried to hurt him and he defended himself. "They…they brought up something when i was trying to scare them." he said. "I was using the machete to scare them but they brought up my….my brother." said a choked up Robbie.

I froze i knew Robbie's parents were dead cause he was living in a homeless shelter but he never said anything about a brother. "4 years ago my brother was in High School a Junior and those guys were Sohpmores." said Robbie. "He and i always payed them money together. Well one day we brought $199 and they said it wasn't enough and were about to beat me up and my brother pulled out a knife."said Robbie.

"He said to back away when one of them…stabbed him in the leg." Robbie said holding tears back. "Then the others took there knives and they…stabbed him 4 times and gutted him." said a now tearing up Robbie. I now understood why he was always sad when he saw people with brothers.

"So when they brought him up..i killed them all…i hid the bodies but now…now i have doomed this place." said Robbie.

I knew he was in pain and scared but i knew i wouldn't let him go to jail for the fact that he was using self defense. I promised him that i would help and that exactly what I'm going to do.

**My darkest chapter yet also the Thalia part was meant to show how none knows that Robbie was homeless except for Percy and Thalia. PLEASE INJOY the next chapter i bring in THALICO!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bike Love and Old Friends

**Hey guys i just want you to know that i think this story is going to be a great one and if you don't understand the pot i am just going to say it now its a twisted plot so there is going to be mentions to the BIG plot line and other plot lines.-LordStar016**

**Annabeth Prov**

I couldn't help but feel jealous when Calypso tried to flirt with Percy. I don't know why but when ever I'm near him my stomach feels like it has butterflies in it. Piper and Thalia just mock me.

"Hello Annabeth." said a voice i knew all to well. I turned to see Luke standing beside me. "Hello Luke." i say with disgust. Let me explain Luke has been after me seance Freshman year. He is really disgusting and all he wants to do is bang me. "So babe i was wondering if you wanted to head over to the bleachers and i have a fun time?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No thank you Luke." i said in the nicest way i could. "Oh come on babe it will be fun." he replied while putting his hand on my butt. Before i could say another word Percy was there.

"She said no Luke so back off." he said in a very protective and slightly jealous way. Luke stepped up to Percy. "Not any of your business Jackson." he replied. "Oh but it is so leave her alone." said Percy.

Later after school i was walking with Thalia and Piper when Thalia saw something that made her interested. "You guys go on ahead i will see you tomorrow." she said before running off. I didn't know where she was going but i had a feeling it was something important.

**Thalia Prov**

I ran towards the old ally way and pipe yard. I was heading towards the sound of motorcycles. I was nearly there when i saw someone that looked familiar. He had a leather jacket brown hair and was carrying something big. I didn't get a good look before he ran off.

I kept walking towards the sounds and it was sunset. When i got there i was over looking the edge of a pipe ally way. There was a small crowd. There were 6 motorcycles and 10 people cheering and placing bets. It was a street race.

I looked at the motorcycles until my eyes landed on 2. One had blue strips and red flames all over it and i recognized it as a jock named Davids bike. The other was black had a skull on its front had spikes from the sides red flames and white skulls painted all over.

When the riders came i was surprised to see the owner of the bike. Nico Di Angelo. He looked as hot as ever with his black hair skull ring black leather jacket and boots. He put his helmet on and got on his bike.

When the crowd counted down from 10 to 0 i was leaning over the edge. I was leaning to far. Right when the flag was dropped they began. Not even a second later i fell over the edge heading right towards the rushing bikes. I knew i was most likely going to die.

**Nico Prov**

I started my bike and when the flag dropped a flew forward. I always loved racing but my friends don't know about it. David was my rival and a jerk to. When we flew forward i was the only one who noticed the beautiful Thalia Grace fall over the edge. I had to act fast. I flew forward as fast as i could.

She screamed and right when she was almost going to hit the ground i caught her in my arms and set her on my lap as i sped forward. She was scared and shaking and it was cute. She had her eyes squeezed shut and wouldn't open.

When she began to realize that she hadn't died and wasn't on the ground she opened her eyes. She gasped and i blushed big time. I think she did to a little.

"Nico?" she asked confused. "Yea its me." i replied. I dropped her off at the edge and won the race. After words i picked her back up. "Can you take me home?" she asked me and i blushed and replied "Yes but first i want to show you something.

After her ridding behind me holding my waste and laying her head on my shoulder i was blushing like crazy. I parked in front of a ally way. We walked down and took a left and climbed a ladder.

When we reach the top she was breath taken. The full moon was clearly visible and the peaceful night air was hung up in it. She sat down next to me very close. "Thank you for saving me and showing me this." she said. "Uh..yea..your welcome."i replied.

She looked at me with her sparkling blue eyes and my head lost all thought. I started to lean in and so did she. My heart completely stopped when we kissed. It was the most amazing feeling ever. Before i knew it are kiss turned into a make out session and when we pulled away we were breathing heavily. "That was.." I stared before she said "Amazing." She lay in my arms and we both stared at the moon. Before we knew it we were fast asleep.

**Robbie Prov**

I hid the bodies in a old abandoned farm house far out of the town. I still felt guilty big time. Mr Cinder had reported his boys missing and has raised are fees by $1200 and me and JJ couldn't make 200 in a day.

I walked back down the street to the Homeless Shelter when i was grabbed by someone. I didn't know who but when they spoke i froze in shock and a little fear. I turned around and spoke "Octavian?" i spoke. The person emerged from the shadows and it was Octavian. "Hello Robbie long time hasn't it." he said.

I didn't know what happened after my reunion with my former enemy. Sure he and i had bad history with me stealing his food and money and also the fact that he was once in league with Rickey and his brothers. When he was double crossed tho i helped him escape and seance then we have been pals.

"So where have you been?" i asked as we walked down the street. "Oh you know gathering intel on certain people getting money hearing about 3 boys murder by a man with a leather jacket yea the normal." he replied.

"How did you learn about me killing them dose anyone else know?" I asked with a little fear. I do not fear death I fear the death of others and me just being caused pain. "No i learned because i happened to have a camera in your little meeting place." he replied.

Later after Octavian left i entered the Homeless Shelter and headed to my room. I froze when i got to the door. A letter was on it with a knife sticking it on my door. I opened the letter and read it.

"Your not alone Rob i know who you are and i know that you remember me." - D.

I was over come by joy and happiness. My best friend was back from his time in Colorado. He was there for 4 months. I entered my room and found a small chest on my bed. I walked over to it and opened it up. Inside was $1000 dollars and a note. I read it. "My father had gotten a huge raise and not to mention we get $500 per month. So count my small support as we work together to save your home."- Myles.

I was mega happy before but now i was so excited i screamed *quietly* and ran around the room. My best friends were back Myles was in Atlanta for 5 months and his dad works for a important business there. When i stopped dancing my foot touched something by my bed.

I bent down to pick it up when i dropped it and backed away. It was a knife and not just any knife but the knife i saw when i was little about 10 years old. This was the knife i saw my father wield when he was in the army. This is the knife i saw a man with a eye patch take after killing my father.

By the knife there was a small note that said. "A gift."-Atlas.

**Hands down one of my favorite chapters yet. I had some Percabeth and i had Thalico. I also introduced Octavian and i also brought in Atlas. Im also bringing in 2 more OCs and there based off my best friends in real life also these are not there real names. Who is D? What dose Atlas want with Robbie and what is Octavian doing here? Find out later.**


	7. Chapter 7: My Hero and Picnic Love

**Hello my readers i must say that we are taking a break from Robbie and his problems and focusing ON PERCABETH AND THALICO AND JASPER! Also Robbie will still be in here but he will be all badass loner style.**

**Annabeth Prov**

I have had with Calypso. She keeps pushing me on the ground and ruining me when ever i try to talk to Percy. Percy always helps me out tho and it helps a lot. Of course theres the fact that Thalia and Nico are dating and Piper and Jason.

I kept re bonding with Percy and lets say its been great. I have reconnected with his mother Sally Blofis and his step father Paul Blofis. Then theres the fact that Percy has been focused non stop on finding money for something.

I was just walking to the park when who of all people showed up. Luke came out of the corner with a evil glint in his eyes. "Well well well what do we have here." he asked. I tried to walk away but he forcefully grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"If your not gone do it willingly il have to do it my own way." he said while trying to pull me into a ally. I screamed realizing what he was going to do. "HELP SOMONE HELP!" i yelled as Luke began to try to take my shirt off.

"Don't be hard or il have to hurt you." he said. I cried and screamed as he ripped my shirt off and began to try to take my pants off when a fist came out of no where and hit Luke in the nose.

I grabbed my shirt put it back on and turned to see Percy with a look that was like a animal. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MOTHER FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT!" he yelled at Luke. Luke was trying to get up but Percy kept kicking him and punching him. "IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY ANNABETH AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD IL KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he continued to yell.

I had to pull Percy off a bleeding Luke and he took me to my house. My parents weren't home. We were at the door when he talked. "Annabeth I'm sorry that happened to you i didn't mean to go all crazy. I just saw Luke on you and i felt like that if anything happened to you i would never forgive mysql..MPH!" he tried to ramble but i cut him off with a hug.

He hugged me back and i couldn't help but feel so safe. "Annabeth i know this isn't a good time but..um..would you..like to on a date?" he asked. I looked up into his beautiful sea green eyes. "Of course i would Seaweed Brain."i replied. He smiled so brightly i swear i saw rays come out of it. "Great be ready by 8:00pm tonight." he replied and he ran off.

That night i went out with Percy to a picnic at Central Park. He had brought everything even blue cookies. We had a great time and we just stared up at the nice moon and he put his arm on my shoulder. I couldn't help myself and I snuggled closer to him.

"I had a great time with you Annabeth." he said and i blushed and replied. "I had a great time to Percy." We stared at each other and i felt myself leaning in and what surprised me more was he was doing it to. Then we kissed. My heart melted and we had a amazing deep passionate kiss.

When we pulled away he was smiling goofily and i just smirked at him. "So i think were a couple now?" he asked and i laughed. "Of course we are Seaweed Brain." i replied hitting his shoulder. When he walked me to my house door he gave me a kiss and said "Goodnight Wise Girl." He then left. That night i had great dreams with a certain ravin haired boy in it.

**PERCABETH YAY! Il be focusing on this couple mainly but next chapter is going to be really really MATURE! so I'm makeing sure your prepared.**


	8. Chapter 8: Thalico Sex and The Happys

**Ok guys i rate this chapter as M because this is one of the few chapters that contains very Mature content if you are a younger person please skip this page i promise any story you miss will be cleared up in the next chapter.**

**Nico Prov**

Me and Thalia have been dating for 4 weeks now. Its been the best time in my life. She is a determined beautiful amazing girl. Sure she scares the crap out of me at times but one of the many things I like about her.

On Saturday i went to her house. She was upset about something. "Hey Thals whats wrong?" i asked putting my arm around her. "Its..its..its the fact that you cheated on me." she said. I froze confused and angry. "What are you talking about?" I asked pulling away from her.

"THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" she yelled and threw down pictures on the table. It was me kissing Drew. I am not afraid to admit i felt sick. "I never EVER would kiss that slut." he said. "OH BUT IM SURE YOU DID!" she yelled louder.

"I DIDNT I AM TELING YOU THE FUCKING TRUTH!" i yelled. Little did I noticed we both got closer to each other while yelling. "OH SORRY BUT HOW CAN I BE SURE THAT A HOT BOY LIKE YOU DOSNT GO FUCKING EVERY GIRL HE SEES!" she yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THAT IM ONE OF THOSE GUYS THAT JUST FUCKS A GIRL AND LEAVES HER I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!" I yelled and at this moment we were up in each others faces.

"WELL IF YOU DONT DO THAT THEN PROVE IT!" she yelled. "FINE IL PROVE IT TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" i yelled.

The second the words left my mouth she pushed me against the wall and began to kiss me. I kissed her back with full passion. I forced her onto the wall and began to kiss her neck. She began to moan a little. She ripped my shirt off while still kissing me. Are tongues wrestled each other while we pushed are selves against the walls. I ripped of her shirt and walked into her bed room and locked to door.

She pushed me on the bed and ripped my pants off only my black boxers were left. She began to kiss my neck while i pulled her pants off leaving her bra and a thong left. She giggled as i found her bra strap and pulled it off. I reversed positioned and i was on top of her. I began to lick and kiss her breasts with passion while she moaned pleasingly.

I bit her nipple playfully and she finally took a opening and flipped me over. she tore my boxers off revealing my hard shaft. She smiled and said "I am going to make you want it." and i felt great.

She moved her hands up and down cause me great pleasure. I tried to focus on anything than the feel. She moved her head down and put my hard erection in her mouth. I nearly lost it when her tongue rolled on it and played with it. I lost all control when she kissed the tip of it. I screamed her name and tossed her over and i was now onto of her.

She giggled as i said "I want you but now you will want me." I pulled her thong off and began to cause her great pleasure. She screamed and moaned until she couldn't take it any more. She forced her self onto me and grabbed a condom which i didn't know she had. She put it on and lowered herself on to my shaft. I felt immidate pleasure. She started her thrusts andy began with her. She began to moan and say my name. "Nico..Nico…NICO YES THATS THE SPOT!" she yelled and she orgasmed and not long after so did I. She kept thrusting until we stopped.

She kissed me with great passion and she lay there with me in her bed. "Nico." she said. "Yes." i replied. "I think that i played you very well." she said. I chuckled and asked "So you made those pictures up didn't you?" she turned and smiled at me but shook her head. "No i didn't make those Drew did." she said. I was in a such good mood to be mad.

"I didn't believe them for a second." she said and i smiled so big. "I just thought id have some fun with you." she said and kissed me. We lay there until we both fell asleep.

**Percy Prov**

It was are normal time for band practice on Saturday and Nico was 2 hours late. Sure it was 3 in the afternoon but band practice starts at 1. Robbie was sitting in the corner with his black leather jacket and blackish boots and gloves. He was playing with his guitar. Leo was laying on the couch twirling his drum stick. Jason was in a chair just day dreaming. Beck was working on a cool new project. Grover was also here being are bands so called "Manager".

Suddenly Nico burst threw the doors and had his guitar. "Dude where were you your like 2 hours late." i said to him. He was smiling and that got us all nervous. "Sorry buddies but i was busy oh isn't it a beautiful day!" he said. Robbie looked calm just sitting there with his dark expressions. Jason was walking to the phone to call 911 and Leo was just in shock.

Beck and Grover seemed to know why he was in a good mood. "Boys don't mind Nico here he has what we call The Happys." said Beck. "Whats the Happys?" asked Leo. "Oh its when your super happy it usually happens after you have sex." said Grover. We all froze and looked at Nico. He began to blush like crazy. Jason went over to him and looked down on him.

"You had sex with my sister?" he asked. Nico gulped but looked him dead in the eye and replied "Yes i did Jason and may i just say that she is a wonderful girl." That is when Leo busted out laughing an Jason patting Nico on the shoulder. I just gave him a high five and Grover and Beck just laughed.

After band practice i was still surprised to see Nico in a good mood still. Later when i was walking down the road i saw Robbie talking to someone. The person was a little boy. The boy gave Robbie a hug and ran back inside his house. Robbie then talked to the parents and the father gave him a handshake.

When he left I went to talk to him. " Hey man what was that about." I asked. He turned to me. "That was one of the people i babysit for." he replied. We began to chat about how Nico kept smiling and staring off into space. When he left i went home. When i got there i saw a plate of blue cookies on the counter. I grabbed one and went to my room. That night i had a nice dream about how Nico kept acting like a goof ball.

**Hey my readers so yes this one had MAJOR Thalico and one of the few times i put in THE THING so please forgive me its rated T and M for reasons. Also would you like to see Piper and Reyna have a fight? or how about We get Annabeth to beat up Calypso? Also I made Calypso the main mean girl because i have read so many stories with her or Rachel as the mean girl so i like Rachel more then Calypso so yea i made Calypso the bad one.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Brawl and Myles

**Jason Prov**

I was in a great mood. My sister had finally found someone good of her. I was in class talking with Percy when Mr. Brunner are History Teacher entered the room. "Class please settle down now." he said. We all got in are seats. I looked at Piper and winked. She blushed and smiled.

"Ok class today i have a announcement to make." said Mr. Brunner. We all paid attention to him. "Ok so as you know Christmas is coming up and we have been planning something big for are school." he said and everyone was now all interested. "We will be having a school dance on the last day of school before winter break." he said. We all cheered.

After school the gang met at Percy's house. "So Piper would you come to the dance with me?" i asked with smirk. I was holding flowers. "Of course I would Sparky." she said. Nico and Thalia were going together. _I swear if he hurts my sister il pound him to a pulp. _Annabeth and Percy were going as a couple. Beck was going with Silena and Grover with Juniper. Clarrise was going with Chris and Rachel was going with Leo.

So we were all in great mood. Lets just say that happy mood was ruined when who of all people barged in. Luke, Calypso, Ethan, Reyna, Drew, and 2 other boys.

"Ugh its the bastards and bitchs." said Thalia. They walked over to us. "Well well if it isn't the freaks." said Drew. She looked at Nico and winked at him. I silently gagged. "Go away guys we want to be alone." said Grover. "What about it goat boy going to fight us?" said Luke.

Percy stood up and looked at Luke. "He may not but i will." he said. "Well Chris in joying the freak life?" Ethan said staring at Chris. That did it. Clarrise got up and punched him right in the nose. Luke hit Percy and Percy hit back. I got up and punched one guy and it turned into a brawl.

When it was over I had few bruises and so did Percy and Chris. Clarrise was completely un harmed. Luke and Ethan on the other hand they were bleeding and had broken noses and black eyes.

We walked away victors and i was very proud of my self.

**Clarrise Prov**

I couldn't help my self i had to hit that bastard for making fun of my Chris. May i just say that Prissy Jason and I are a unbeatable team. Add Nico and Chris and you got a complete death trio. Add Beck and we got are selves a war squad.

I may have caused Ethan to go to the hospital but that didn't matter for me. I cared nothing about him. Chris asked me to the dance i i said yes. Sure he's my boyfriend and the only guy who would ever have the balls to ask me out but i was waiting for him to.

It was a good rest of the day.

**Percy Prov**

Me and my friends had a amazing victory but of course I had to deal with someone else. I saw someone looking at the Homeless Shelter and he didn't look like the nicest person. "Hey you." i asked. He turned to face me. He was a African American and he had light brown skin and he had a knife in his pocket and a rugged lab coat thing. He wore gloves and he looked like a creepy professor. "What is it.." he asked in a dark voice.

"What are doing here?" i asked. "i am waiting for a old friend of mine." he replied. He was mabe a year younger than me but was still my height and very intimidating. He looked like Robbie's alternate form. "Who are you waiting for?" i asked.

He turned to me again and raised a eyebrow. "Why do you care?" he asked. "Because a friend of mine lives here." i replied. I was starting to get annoyed with him. Then suddenly Robbie walked out of the building. When he saw me he waved with a small smile.

Then when he turned to the person i was talking to his expression for the first time seance i met him he smiled and ran to the other person. "Myles my old friend how are you." he said. I was no very confused. "Oh Percy this is Myles he goes to are school but he was away for 4 months." Robbie said to me.

"Percy he is one of the few i told about the uh…killings…" He told me. I understood now. This guy was one of the few people Robbie trusted and helped keep the Shelter on its feet.

"So Percy i need to catch up with Myles il see you later ok?" he said to me. I nodded and walked away. When i to home i sat on the couch and watched a movie.

**Robbie Prov**

After Percy left i turned to my old friend. Myles smiled and motioned me to go inside. When inside i showed him the knife and the note. "Hmmm Atlas…i have heard of him." Myles replied. I stood up. "Who is he?" I asked. "Well Atlas is said to be a man named Kronos right hand man." said Myles and i froze. "Kronos you say…..huh…" I replied a little bit shaken. I knew i couldn't let Kronos find out about my plans not yet its to soon. I turned to Myles. "We have work to do."

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews also I will write the next chapter for this later and the next chapter for The Werewolves Of Goode High. This is my best story and my favorite. I will be working on this mainly.**


	10. Chapter 10: Projects and Discoveries

**Hey guys heres the next chapter of my best story Goode High. Please enjoy and review. Also please know that this chapter is mainly when there in school.**

**Percy Prov**

Robbie was right about that Myles kid going to are school. The next Monday he was there and he and Robbie always talked. I didn't focus on them mainly i focused on the guy hitting on my girlfriend.

"So how about sexy want to come to my place tonight?" asked a random jock. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing asking my girlfriend out?" i asked in a dark voice. Annabeth blushed but stood up. "I can speak for myself Percy." she said.

The guy smirked at me and turned to Annabeth. He was probably ask if she accepted but he didn't get to. Annabeth smacked him. I chuckled as the boy walked away quickly. I sat down next to Annabeth and put my arm around her. "Thats my Wise Girl." I said. She laughed and we went on with class.

It was Marine Biology and we had to do a project. "Ok class here is the project i want a pair of 2 to work together to make a MOC of the underwater world." said are teacher Mr. Sharp. "It can be a video a picture a model anything." he said. I was really excited. I looked at Annabeth and smirked. We were going to own this project.

"Class i will be drawing partners." Mr Sharp added. The class groaned and he just rolled his eyes. He put his hand in a name drawing bowl. The partners were ok. Travis and Katie, Conner and Leo, Clarisse and Chris, Grover and Juniper, Rachel and Myles.

Then after them others were drawn unit l the worst drawings had come. Nico and Drew, Jason and Reyna, Piper and Thalia *that one wasn't bad* Ethan and some girl and then Robbie and a girl named Amy. Amy is one of Calypso's right hand girls. She is super annoying and not pretty in my eyes but to others she's considered a goddess. Robbie didn't look to happy. Luke and Annabeth and Percy and Calypso.

I was so mad. Not only did my girl have to be with a pig that tried to rape her but i had to be with a slutty bitch. Luke and Calypso seemed pleased. When the bell rang me and Annabeth got of there quickly.

"I hate this crap." i said while we were changing periods. I mean Marine Biology is my favorite class. I am considered Mr Sharps best student and thats rare for a teacher to say that to me besides Coach Hedge. he didn't make me happy today tho.

"Percy its fine i have a idea." said Annabeth. I looked at her and raised a eyebrow. "Whats the plan Wise Girl?" i asked. "Well Seaweed Brain we both do are projects in the same area." said Annabeth. "Where would that be?" i asked. "The library." Annaberh replied.

With are game plan in motion may i just say that i hoped that this would work.

It was lunch and Me, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Robbie, Myles, Beck, Selina, Travis, Katie, Conner, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Juniper, Rachel all sat the same table.

"I hate that stupid slut…." Robbie mumbled while eating. "I here you man i heard Amy slept with 15 different guys in 1 month." said Leo. "Conner looked at him and smirked. "And you know this because?" Conner said with a sly smile. We all laughed except Robbie and Myles.

"So Nico how are you going to survive bitch 3? asked Annabeth. Nico shrugged and looked at Thalia. "Il keep thinking of her thats what il do." said Nico pointing at Thalia. Thalia blushed and we laughed *again exclude Robbie and Myles those guys are to strict sometimes*.

"So how is Jason going to survive bitch 2?" Nico asked looking at Jason. Jason shrugged and said. "Well I'm not going to be rude to her. If she hits on me il push her away and think of my beautiful girlfriend." he replied. All of us said awww. We continued to eat when Jason brought up the next one.

"So Percy any ideas on to survive the big bitch herself?" he asked. I looked at Annabeth and nodded. "Well Annabeth and i are going to drag them into the same room and keep and eye on each other." I said. They all agreed at that idea even Robbie and Myles.

But of course something has to ruin are moment. Ethan came up behind Myles and jerked him backwards. Myles fell to the floor and was pulled up to the nearest wall. "Hey there little guy i see you don't were glasses anymore." said Ethan pinning Myles to the wall. Robbie was up the second Ethan touched Myles. He ran over and socked Ethan right in the back of his head.

Ethan dropped Myles and fell to the floor with a bruise on his head. Myles got up and suddenly Robbie was punched in the back by Luke. Robbie was on the floor when Ethan grabbed his neck and Luke kept kicking him. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT NOW PUNK!" yelled Ethan. Myles grabbed Ethan and pulled him off Robbie and punched him in the nose breaking it. "I am not the small boy you pick on anymore Ethan." he said in a dark tone. Ethan got back up and pinned Myles again.

Luke kept holding Robbie by the throat and Ethan was punching Myles gut. Me Jason and Nico got up and ran over. I was about to grab Luke when a boy who was the one who hit on Annabeth earlier grabbed me. Nico was grabbed by someone named Mark and Jason was grabbed by a boy named Fred. We struggled while Robbie and Myles were getting beat up. Blood was coming off of Myles, Robbie and Ethan's face.

Luke kept choking Robbie when suddenly Robbie took his free arm and punched Luke in the face. Luke flew off him and Robbie gasped for breath. When Luke got back up he ran towards Robbie. Robbie pulled Ethan off Myles and both ran towards us. Robbie pulled the boy off me and i socked him in the face. Myles grabbed Jason's attacker. Ethan then grabbed Myles and began to beat him again and Luke pushed Robbie.

After me and Jason helped Nico we ran and helped the others. Luke got up and charged me. He was about to tackle me when suddenly a lunch board hit him in the face. he fell to the floor unconscious. I turned to see Robbie holding the board. I looked beside him. Ethan was also on the ground knocked out.

The whole lunch room was on us now. All of us went to the nurses office.

**Octavian Prov** *didnt see that coming did you?*

I looked down on my computer. On the screen it showed Robbie and Myles and some other boys fighting 2 others. I had to admit Robbie and Myles were strong. I could see Robbie was trying hard not to break Luke's neck and Myles trying to to break Ethan's neck. I knew both of them. They both were black belts in karate and Kung Fu. They also had to train in other fighting styles so they were pretty deadly.

I knew they didn't want to attract attention but they were. I knew i had to tell them soon. My phone then beeped and i looked down. On the screen i saw the caller. He was a teen around my age. "Hello JJ." i said into the phone. "Hello Octavian is Robbie ok?" he asked. "Yea just got into a fight with some bullies but he will live." i replied. After talking for a while I hung up and headed towards a big building area surrounded by construction. I entered the building.

I walked over to the elevator and hit the 10th floor. The highest floor. When i exited i went to a room. It was next to the main bosses room. "Excuse me." i said. "I am looking for a Mr. Atlas?" i asked. The man in the desk turned to me. He was taller than me and wore a black office outfit. I knew immediately this man was dangerous. "Yes you are speaking to him." said the man in a rather calm voice. "I am here about Mr Cinder." i spoke. "Ah your here on a update on his sons missing case aren't you." he said. I nodded my head. He gave me a file and told me to tell Mr Cinder his regards.

I left the building and ran. I ditched all the clothes I wore and took a shower 2 times. I put new clothes on and expected for any sign of a tracker. When i didn't see any i opened the file. They had not found the bodies yet and i don't think they will. Robbie and I cut them up and threw there remains into a lake deep in the forest. There was another thing. It was about the boys 5 month in jail for the murderer of a boy. I knew it was Robbie's brother.

While i continued looking i found a picture and paper and i froze and dropped it. On the picture it showed the 3 boys and there dad with a man who had a business suit and a grey haired head. He had a evil glint in his eyes. When i read the file my heart dropped. "The sons of Mr. Cinder were very close with there grandfather Mr. Kronos." I dropped the file and took my phone out and dialed Robbie. When he answered he said "What is it Octavian?" I let my breath out and replied into the phone. "We have a problem."

**Ah mysteries. DId you in joy the fight? What do you think will happen with the partners also what do you think Kronos is or did to make him so feared? Well wait and see.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

**Here is the next chapter to my favorite story Goode High also check out my other stories. Ok ok D is revealed in this one and the BIG plot takes a huge twist.**

**Robbie Prov**

I couldn't believe it. I had killed Kronos's grandchildren. I had crossed the line with the man who murdered my father and mother. I was scared. Myles and Octavian and JJ have been trying to calm me down.

"YOU GUYS DONT GET IT I KILLED THE BIGGEST BUSINESS MAN'S GRANDCHILDREN I AM FUCKED I AM SO FUCKED!" I yelled.

They all had been making sure we remained under the radar and knew a confrontation was coming. A big one to. Suddenly the door burst open. Myles, Octavian, JJ and I all stared at the door. I smile grew on my face when i saw who it was.

He had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black jacket and had a gun on his side. "Drew my old friend your a sight for sore eyes." i said giving him one of those man hugs. After explaining the situation with him he understood.

"Guys." Octavian said. We turned to him and he told us his plan to destroy Kronos and his cronies once and for all.

**Percy Prov**

Robbie entered my house with his friends Drew, Myles, JJ and Octavian. Me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Thalia and Beck and Grover listened.

"Ok so you all know of Kronos and his dark deeds." said Robbie. We all nodded. Kronos had killed people, robbed people, raped, and beaten people. He was one of the biggest crime lords ever.

"There is a factory that Kronos and his men will be at this Sunday night." said Octavian. "Robbie, Drew and me will enter first to target Kronos." said Octavian. "Then Myles and JJ will hack into the network right out side. and shut down the cameras." said Octavian. We all knew we were most likely going to get in big trouble but this is the only way were going to save the Homeless Shelter.

We all geared up and headed out towards the factory Sunday night. I kissed Annabeth before we all went are own ways to are part of the plan. Little did we realize that 3 of us were not going to make it out alive.

**Sorry for the short chapter but the First Big Plot line is coming to a close. I am killing off 3 people. Yes i know hate me bla bla bla. If you want to see them again they will be in Werewolves Of Goode High *I may kill them off in there to LOL* SO next update il maker it SUPER Long**


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Strike

***Sniff* I am so happy. Its my favorite chapter in Goode High. I will do 4 more chapters after this and then i will be done with this story. It will always have a place in my heart for being my first complete story and one i really put thought into. Please enjoy the last few chapters and also check out my new story that people seem to like The Werewolves Of Goode High. All your characters are there even some OCs you know. Ok guys here it is my best chapter in my first story and my so far favorite one ENJOY!**

**Robbie Prov**

It was a cold night. It felt good. Me and the others walked towards the building. I took out my M16 and shot down 3 guards. Me Drew and Octavian ran towards a ladder that lead to the top floor. Myles and JJ ran out back and started up the hacking system. Percy, Jason and Nico were at the front gate. Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper were the distraction.

Leo and Beck ran around back planting some C4 that Octavian had. Myles gave us the signal. The security was down. We entered. I looked around and scanned for guards. When there was no sign me Drew and Octavian silently ran on the 3d floor and headed towards Kronos office. I gave a nod to Myles out the window who nodded in return.

We continued on to sneak down the hall way when we were outside Kronos room. We counted to 3 and charged in. "FREEZE KRONOS!" I yelled. Kronos, Atlas and Mr Cinder were in there. Kronos turned to me. "Ah my dear Robbie how are you?" he asked. "Shut up Kronos you going to die now!" yelled Drew. We kept are guns on them.

Kronos laughed. "Did you really think we didn't know that you 3 were coming?" he said. We didn't looked surprised and he knew that he had got us. Little did he know that we planed to be caught. He and Atlas pulled out there own weapons and 3 gaurs came behind us. Mr. Cinder looked at me with hatred. "You murdered my sons you fucker." he said while slapping me. They made us drop are guns. We had are hands up and Kronos laughed evil. I smirked and decided to let him know.

"Kronos." i said. He looked at me. "What is it freak?" he asked. "Did you really think we didn't know we were going to be caught?"I said while smirking. HIs eyes widened and suddenly a explosion happened and the whole factory shook. We grabbed are guns and fired at the guards. Kronos and Atlas forced us back and went out a secret exit alone with Mr. Cinder.

"Come on!" i yelled at Drew and Octavian. We ran after them.

**Percy Prov**

Me Jason and Nico had are guns and we stood behind some carts. Annabeth Thalia and Piper were distracting the guards while Leo and Beck put C4 on the main doors. When they ran off Annabeth said the signal. "Hey mister?" she asked one guard. "Yes?" "Do you know what pain feels like?" she asked. Before he could answer the question the C4 blew up. 4 out of the 10 guards died. Annabeth stabbed the guard and we charged from are hiding spots.

We shot and fired at them. They didn't stand a chance. Leo and Beck and Myles and JJ joined us as we enter the factory. We each split up. Me Annabeth and Myles went right while the others went left. We went around shooting any enemies and looking for the emergency self destroy lever. Kronos installed it incase a enemy agency took it. We found it and we kept it guarded i hoped that Robbie and the others were ok.

**Leo Prov**

I loved the explosion and the fact that i am fighting in a ACTUAL GUN FIGHT AND IM ONLY 18! Unforantly i am the most stupid clumsy one and i spilled gasoline all over and it caught fire. The place began to catch fire. Smoke filled the area.

**Robbie Prov**

Me Drew and Octavian chased them down the hall way. When we exited we were over the balcony to the second floor. Suddenly Octavian fired his pistol at Mr. Cinder. Mr. Cinder dropped to the floor with a a bullet in his heart. Atlas didn't hesitate and he fired his AK-47 and shot Octavian. Octavian fell to the ground with 4 bullet holes in him. "OCTAVIAN! NO!" i yelled. I saw Percy and the others below. They looked up in horror.

Fire was buying wildly below and i knew that the whole place would burn. Drew shot at Atlas. Atlas dodged some bullets and fired back. Me and Drew both dodged and Drew fired and hit Atlas. Atlas fell over the edge into the blazing fire. Kronos jumped over the edge and landed on the platform below. Me and Drew followed.

**Percy Prov**

I saw as Octavian died and Atlas did to. I saw how Kronos jumped down towards me and Annabeth and Myles. Suddenly i noticed JJ running up behind Kronos with a knife. Kronos just turned around and shot the boy. I was shocked. JJ fell the the ground blood all over the place. Kronos turned to us and shot Myles in the leg. He then shot at Annabeth but she dodged but hit her head. Myles lay on the ground clutching his leg when Jason and Nico came.

Kronos turned and fired at Jason getting him in the thigh and he got Nico in the arm. Piper and Thalia dragged there boyfriends out and Leo and Beck ran towards us. Kronos was about to shoot them when Robbie and Drew came down. Drew shot Kronos in the leg.

Kronos turned to me and shot me in the side. It hurt badly. "LEO, BECK GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" yelled Robbie. I tried to tell him no. "Robbie my dear boy how could you fight your own uncle?" Kronos said. All of us even Drew and Myles looked shocked. "Yes uncle you are evil and murdered my father and family your power ends here." Robbie said, "Boy you might wan a pull that lever or one of you is going to have to unless you want the virus to get out." Kronos said. I felt sick to my stomach.

"What virus?" asked Robbie. "Oh this place has a very dangerous virus in it. its been let out and if not destroyed the virus will spread and kill thousands." said Kronos.

**Robbie Prov**

I looked at Beck and ordered him to get the others out of here. Kronos and me and Drew shot at each other. Kronos and Drew kept shooting until Kronos ran out of ammo and kicked me into the wall. I felt dizzy for a bit. Drew took his sword out and fought Kronos with swords.

He did good but Kronos stabbed him and Drew lay there dieting by the lever. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" i yelled. Kronos laughed evil. I picked up my sword nd fought my evil uncle. We slashed and crashed into each others blades until i cut him on his stomach. He dropped him sword and i stabbed him. When i pulled the sword out he was beginning to fall into the fire. I saw Percy yelling to come on and said that Drew could pull it. I was about to but then Kronos with is dieting breath took out his pistol and fired 3 shots at me before he fell dead into the fire.

I felt 3 sharp pains in my stomach and chest. I saw Percy scream. The others pulling him away. "JUST GO!" i yelled at them. I tried to walk to Drew and the lever. I took 2 steps before i fell to the ground. My body was shaking and i was losing blood fast. I crawled up and leaned against the wall by the lever. I looked at Drew.

"Robbie….it..was…a..good….time…to..die…together." he said before he died. I felt my strength fading as the fires grew bigger. I remembered the virus that Kronos had told me about. I used my last bit of strength to pull my self up the the lever. "Good bye…world…"I said as i pulled down the lever. Suddenly everything went black.

**Percy Prov**

I was crying badly. I was dragged a good amount of distance from the burning factory. When suddenly it exploded. I cried harder and screamed "NOOOOO ROBBIE DREW NOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all were crying. Most because we lost friends and because of the pain that we were feeling. As the smoking ruins of the factory were still burning rain came down.

We al went home and healed are selves. I fell asleep and had a horrible nightmare that Annabeth was in Robbie's state and i couldn't save her.

**5 Months later**

Things had gone well for us after that. Robbie Drew and Octavian and JJ had been added into the cemetery. We all paid are respects to them and the Homeless Shelter was rebuilt and was saved. Annabeth and i continued to date.

We all tried are hardest to forget are horrid past and move on. Myles was heart broken that his best buds had died. He took it well tho knowing full well the choice they each made. I cried myself to sleep one the night when we were all remind of Robbie and Drew's sacrifice to save us.

**I can't believe it the main plot line is over. Just 3 or 4 more chapters and then were done with it. I killed off Robbie Drew Octavian and JJ for reasons of honor plus i had planed it from the beginning. Don't worry you will be able to see Robbie Drew Octavian in The Werewolves Of Goode High so please read that as well. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Graduation and Proposal

**Hello my beloved readers its the final chapter of Goode High before the Epilogue. Ok so listen check out The Werewolves Of Goode High. It will be a longer more better story. So please check it out.**

**Percy Prov**

***graduation day***

Today is the day. We are graduating Goode High. We stand in on the stand an wait for Mr. Brunner to call out all are names. When it was nearing me and Annabeth turn. Mr. Brunner said something that made us stop in are tracks. "Robbie James" Mr Brunner said. We all looked down. It had been a year seance his death. "I suggest that he is either not here today or had moved." said Mr. Brunner.

He continued to say are names and he asked e to go and give a speech. "Now for swim team and football captain Percy Jackson." said Mr. Brunner. The crowd clapped. "Thank you all." i said.

"May i just start out by saying that we made it. We made it past High School. Now we must live on are own. We leave are parents care. We go are own ways. We will always remember Goode. I would also like to thank my friends who have helped me learn and accept who I am." i said. I pointed towards Nico and Jason and Grover. They got up next to me.

I put my arms around them. "These 3 boys have been my best friends seance 5th grade." i said. "Jason Grace." "He is a smart kind man he is a very strong and a very protective man. He can be a little series at times but he's still him." I said. Jason and i had a hug before he walked off stage.

"Nico Di Angelo." I said. "Nico may be dark, creepy annoying and emo." i said. "I AM NOT EMO!" he yelled. The crowd laughed as did we. "Even if he is all that. He is a kind brave fun guy to hang with. He is a sensitive and understands most emotional problems in life." i said. We did a bro fist and he walked off stage.

"Grover Underwood." i said. He walked to me and smiled. "Grover has been my best friend seance Kindergarden. He is always there for his friends. He cares about the world he is a great person. He is kind and also very protective. He is funny and caring and usually always right when I'm wrong." i said. I gave him a hug before he walked off stage.

I said all the others earning a few kisses on the check from Piper, Rachel, Silena, Juniper and even Thalia. I was saving the best for last but i decided to tell them something. "I would also like to thank Robbie James." I said. The crowd looked for him. "Don't bother looking for him you won't find him." I said. Puzzled all the others except the ones who knew looked at me.

"Robbie was killed by Mr. Kronos and Mr. Cinder last year." i said. They all gasped. "Robbie was a good man. He was strong, loyal, smart , funny and caring. He had lived as a orphan his whole life always getting picked on and beaten. He had a brother and they lived in Goode Homeless Shelter. He had to pay $200 dollars to sons every month or they would tell there dad to destroy the shelter. Robbie watched his brother get murdered by the sons of Mr. Cinder. Robbie worked super hard with the help of his friends Drew, Myles, Octavian, and JJ. Last year i decided to help him. We was always the one who would take the step none else took. So last year we confronted Kronos and Atlas and Mr. Cinder. Atlas shot Octavian and killed him. Drew killed Atlas. Octavian before his death killed Mr. Cinder. JJ was killed by Kronos and Myles me and some other friends were injured. We were dragged out as Drew was killed by Kronos. Robbie stabbed Kronos but Kronos had shot Robbie before he died. Robbie told us to go. He crawled over to a lever that let the factory blow up. Why was that there you ask. Well Kronos had built a virus that would of killed everyone in New York. It could only be contained by destroying the building. Robbie's last act was pulling the lever killing him and saving us." I finished.

The whole crowd was crying and so were the students. I was to. "He never said good bye. He never had anyone treat him fairly. Never had anyone who loved him. He and his friends died to save all of us while we kicked them and shunned them." i continued. Luke and his cronies were all being looked at. "Robbie said that there was to much hatred in the world." i said. "But he also told me that one man can make a difference and thats what he wanted to do." i said.

After letting some people clean up i finally acted happy and looked to the last person. "Finally we have my girlfriend Annabeth Chase." I said. She came up and gave me a hug. "Annabeth was my best friend seance Kindergarden. She is smart, funny, brave, and very scary. She is the most smartest person i have ever met. She is so caring and gentle that she is like a baby bird. She is the most beautiful girl i have ever met and i would like nothing more than to spend eternity with her." i said. I looked at my mom and step dad. They both nodded. I looked to Mr. Chase and Mrs. Chase. They both nodded and smiled. I got down on one knee and the crowd gasped. Annabeth was looking like she was going to cry. "Annabeth Chase." i said. "Even tho we are young and just graduating high school i would like nothing more than to ask you." I said. I pulled out a small box. I opened it and she gasped. In the box was a diamond ring with a gold holder and best of all the diamond was in the shape of a owl. "Will you marry me?" I asked her. She smiled brightly while tears came running down her face. "YES YES OF COURSE I WILL! she yelled and flung into my arms. The crowd clapped and we all had a good rest of the day.

Annabeth decided to get married after collage but we were going to the same on in NY. We both got a apartment to share. I was as happy as i could ever have been.


	14. Epilogue

**The Final Chapter guys please enjoy also keep reading it over and over also check out The Werewolves Of Goode High.**

**18 years later**

**Percy Prov**

Me, My wife Annabeth Jackson, and are 2 kids Dave Jackson who was now in high school at the age of 15 and Morgan Jackson who was also in high school at the age of 15 were at the park. Central Park was always fun to be at. I sat on the bench while Dave and Morgan left to see there friends. Mary and Jack Grace. Jason and Pipers kids. John and China Di Angelo. Nico and Thalia's kids. Max and Tom Underwood. Grover and Junipers kids. Barry and Melina Rodriguez. Clarisse and Chris's kids. and all the others.

Me and Annabeth sat there smiling at each other. She then got up to go talk to the other parents. I got up and went on a walk. I walked to the cemetery. I walked along the dirt path until i found 3 graves. "Here lies Octavian." was put on one of them. Flowers were around it. The next one had fewer flowers. "Here lies Drew Bond." it said. Then i went to the one with the most flowers. I smiled at how there was many flowers on his. "Here lies Robbie James." I cried a little and put some flowers by it. "Thank you Robbie. You helped us all become better people and save many lives." i said. I turned around when i saw a man leaning on the tree.

"Myles?" i asked. Myles stepped out. "Hello Percy." he said. He looked at the graves and sighed. "I have always missed them you know i mean they were good people they didn't deserve that." said Myles.

"Myles no one deserves that. But you have to let go and get over it there not coming back." i said to him. He nodded his head and left.

I walked back to the others. I smelled the fresh air and smiled brightly. My life was truly wonderful thanks to Goode High.

**THE END**

**So there we go its all over now.**


End file.
